Several leading technology organizations are investing in building technologies that sell “software-as-a-service”. Such services provide access to shared storage (e.g., database systems) and/or computing resources to clients, or subscribers. Within multi-tier e-commerce systems, different resources may be allocated to subscribers and/or their applications from whole machines, to CPU, to memory, to network bandwidth, and to I/O capacity.
Database systems managing large amounts of data on behalf of users may receive a high volume of request traffic to access data and to manage the storage of data. Different mechanisms for structuring, arranging, or otherwise making data available may be implemented in order to service requests. Secondary indexes, for example, provide an alternative arrangement of data stored in a database system which may be accessed more efficiently for certain information requests. Data indexed in one fashion at a database may be indexed in a different fashion at a secondary index. Creating secondary indexes, however, can be challenging. Secondary index creation can be resource intensive and may create opportunities for inconsistency between data stored in the database table and the secondary index.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.